All I Want For Christmas Is You
by GymGirl904
Summary: Snow blankets the ground at the Gallagher Academy, hot chocolate is served all day in the kitchen, and Cammie and Zach go into town for Christmas shopping. A Christmas inspired one-shot. Based off Ally Carter's young adult books, the Gallagher Girls series.


**All I Want For Christmas Is You**

**Based off Ally Carter's young adult books, the Gallagher Girls series.**

The snow was falling heavily, in fast, heavy clumps that coated the ground in minutes. The inside of the Gallagher Academy was a great contrast to the outside. The heaters ran at full blast and girls walked around with hot chocolates in their hands chatting about Christmas and its many wonders; one of them being the snow. Everyone was also chatting about the trip into town we were taking to buy Christmas presents for each other. I sat in one of the cushioned windows watching the snow's slow decent. Zach's deep voice broke me out of my thoughts of Christmas, and family, and incidentally Zach.

"Hey, babe, you ready to go into town?" Zach asked as he pulled me up into him. I breathed him in and the rush of peppermint surrounded me. I smiled at him and nodded. The hand that wasn't holding mine held out a hot chocolate for me to take. I looked over at him and he smiled down at me.

When we stepped outside my warm coat couldn't even hold back the cold; Zach wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him.

We were the last ones into the van and got to sit in the back on the way into town. I sipped my hot chocolate and gazed out the window at the gently falling snow, which was slower now than it had been at the school. Zach slipped his hand into mine and I smiled at the warmth. His hand was much bigger than mine and calloused, but I loved the feel it had on my own softer skin. Sometimes when we kissed his hand would find the place on my back where my shirt had ridden up and place his hand there on my bare skin, or when we were just sitting in the library and his arm would wrap around my waist to hold me against him. Those simple moments were the greatest of all.

After a while I leaned my head on his chest and closed my eyes; I just focused on his breathing and his forest-y scent. Before I knew it we were in town and girls were climbing out of the van. Once Zach and I had exited he slipped his hand into mine and we started walking. I finished my hot chocolate and threw the empty, disposable cup into the nearest trash. The snow had stopped for now, but the cold wind lingered.

We walked around aimlessly for a while before Zach pulled us over to a building and stood under the opening.

"What?" I asked when he stopped. He smiled his crooked, sexy smile at me, but remained silent.

"Excuse me," he said as a couple walked by. "Do you mind getting a picture of us?" The woman shook her head no with a bright smile and Zach pulled out his cell-phone and handed it to her.

Zach wrapped his arm around me and I did the same. After the picture was taken he asked if they could take one more.

"Look up, Gallagher Girl," he whispered into my ear, but I didn't have to because I already knew that there was going to be mistletoe above us.

I pulled Zach in for a kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck, his arms wound around my waist, and for effect I popped my foot into the air.

"That's a really cute picture; I can tell that you're truly in love." Zach smiled as he took his phone back and wished them a Merry Christmas.

When he turned around I smiled over at him and motioned for him to come back over to where I was. He slowly made his way over to me and I grabbed him by his collar, pulling him into me.

"I love you, Zach, Merry Christmas." I kissed him again only this time more deeply.

"Merry Christmas, babe." He pulled away for a fraction of a second before leaving a light kiss to the top of my nose. "Now let's get inside before we both freeze." I nodded and we walked back out onto the sidewalk. Small snow flurries started to fall and Zach pulled me close as we hurried along.

We split up later on; Zach went with the guys and I went with the girls, and I used this time to pick out Zach's Christmas present. It was small, but something meaningful to our relationship. I got one of the lie detecting rings and engraved the underside of it and connected a chain to it, so it could be a necklace. I also got him a small key chain with a small red ruby slipper on it, and a small plaque that said, "There's no place like home."

"Do you guys want to go and get some hot chocolate while we wait for the guys?" Bex suggested as we passed a coffee shop.

"Yeah, sounds great." We headed into the warm shop, the chimes above the door ringing as we stepped in. The heated space was a great contrast to the freezing air outside. The snow was falling faster than it had been before, heavy clumps sticking to the ground.

After a while the guys came and found us and they pulled up some chairs and we sat and talked for a while longer. Before we knew it hours had passed and we decided it was time to head home. The clouds were dark and ominous and it was still snowing. Footprints were scattered everywhere in the snow.

The others walked in front of us as Zach and I walked further behind. He laced his fingers through mine and smiled over at me.

"Be careful, there might be some icy spots." His words came out in a puff of fog.

"I know," I said as I looked down at the white ground.

I watched my feet sink into the snow slightly, and I listened to the crunch of our footsteps. I looked back over at Zach when, like Zach had warned, my foot hit an icy patch. I let out a squeak as I grabbed Zach, but was unable to keep my balance. Zach tried to grab me, but I fell, sending him down with me. His arms wrapped around me and we landed with a thump. Zach rolled onto his side and looked at me with concern.

"Are you hurt?" he asked as he helped me up to my feet. I slipped again and he caught me, pressing me into his chest. He laughed and I felt it in his chest.

"I'm okay," I said as I pressed my face into his neck trying not to laugh.

"That's good," he said as he pressed a kiss to my temple. I looked back up at him and he pursed his lips. A second later he smiled and started laughing. I bit my lip and smiled, too, before pulling him down for a kiss. When we pulled back he looked back at me with a serious face. "You never did tell me what you wanted for Christmas."

I pulled him back to me, my hands on his warm, broad chest as I kissed his jaw line.

"All I want for Christmas is you."

**The End**

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it, and I hope you have a Merry Christmas and a happy new year. I actually wrote the idea for this a few years ago before I had a Fan Fiction account. I thought it was better than it actually was, so I ended up rewriting the whole thing from scratch.**

**Quote: "This, the spirit of Christmas that forever and ever endures. May it leave its richest blessing in the hearts of you and yours." – Unknown.**

**-GymGirl904.**


End file.
